


It's Your Voodoo Workin'

by orphan_account



Series: Romancing in the Depths [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Needs a Hug (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie and Vaggie being protective, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Gen, Husk is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader tries to have a normal day, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Some angst, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Velvet taking selfies, Vox Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little birdie told the wrong person who you were underneath all the black lace and leather...
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/You
Series: Romancing in the Depths [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

> Headcannon that whenever Alastor feels a very strong emotion the microphone starts playing something that relates and since it has a 30 miles radius, it plays everywhere. 
> 
> Heed the warnings. 
> 
> It could be a stand alone, but for some background context, read the first part 😄

Morning came, and you woke up on Alastor's bed at the hotel (P/N) at your feet, and the minute you sat up, they were rolling on their back mewling for attention. You chuckled and smiled, hand reaching out to let them when you noticed your bracelet had been changed. Gone was the silver chain like a cuff, replaced by a golden bracelet with red accentuations and details all around. You smiled admiring it. Looking to the side, you couldn't spot the deer anywhere in the room, not even sitting below the weeping willow tree near the creek. What you did see was a note on the nightstand, it read in beautiful cursive: 

"Dear darling, I took it upon myself to change your old bracelet with one of my own creations. I hope it's to your liking and certainly more comfortable than the mock-cuff you had before. After your little fiasco at that club, I can only protect you when I know where you are, little dear." 

You knew then that not only was he looking for your comfort but for his own as well. Apparently, he can see where you are as long as you wear and since you can't exactly take it off, he'll always know—smooth bastard.

You got off bed with your friend behind you, making your way out to your own room on the second floor. Luckily you didn't spot anyone on the way, and your ruffled bed-head was safe from mockery within the halls. 

Once inside the room, you went about with your morning routine and got ready for the day. You spotted Husk at his usual stand in the lobby, and Angel draped on the couch rather suggestively. The scene made you snort, and the two noticed you coming down from the last two steps. 

"Well, well, 'bout time you woke up sleeping….eh, beauty," he shrugged, considering if it was appropriate to call you that. Knowing full well, the walls had eyes and ears.

You laughed, "I didn't sleep for that long."

"Argh overprotective fucker. He put ya to sleep, didn't he?" The dots were starting to line up, and you tilted your head with a confused smile. Alastor's antics were rubbing off on you. 

"What do you mean?" You made your way to the bar, Husk placed a glass of something in front of you, and you took a sip.

"You've been gone for two fucking weeks, kid" You spit the mouthful of the drink back into the glass, making their faces contort in slight disgust. 

"What? Ugh, when I get my hands on him… Anyway, how are you feeling after the whole thing? Sorry I couldn't be there, considering I was…" You coughed, "Sleeping."

"Pfft. No need ta worry 'bout me, hon. I'm tough as nails and sexy at it" He gathered his fluff, smiling proudly. You smiled at his antics and drank your glass. "And how are you, Husk. Anything happened while I was dead to the world again?" He snorted and gulped down his drink. 

"Nothing happens around here, kid." 

"Hmm, sad" you got down the stool and made your way to the kitchen doors "Did you guys ate already?"

"Nah, we were waiting on Smiles, but apparently he left early, got some business of the weird kind".

"Charlie, Vaggie, and Nifty?"

"They're 'round here. Somewhere" Angel was looking through his phone as he talked without much interest.

"Alrighty, then, I go make breakfast".

"Ugh, she's even talking like him, too. Fucking shit," You laugh as you entered through the doors, the sound muffled as they closed behind you. 

You made quick work of the eggs in the kitchen, beating them and frying them to everyone's liking. You placed some bacon on a separate pan and then bread in the toaster. With your customized apron that Alastor gave you saying the two should match, you started making some Swedish thumbprint cookies to par with the coffees and juice. That's when your hand went inside the pantry to take the coffee jar and realized it was empty. Turns out, everyone loved the drink in secret. You let out a sigh and kept making breakfast. After serving everything and having yourself a cookie, you called everyone in to eat. They all served themselves and munched on everything they could. Meanwhile, you placed your apron on the hook and took a coat, intending to go out. 

"You're not eating?" Charlie called to you over everyone's chatter. 

"Nah, I'm going to get some coffee, we're all out" She nodded. 

"Be careful, yes?"

"Sure"

"You betta, Al would have all our heads in a jar if somethin happens," Angel said, annoyed, but you could tell he was concerned in his own way. 

You laughed.

"I'll be back" With that said, you left the hotel roaming the streets all the way deeper into the city. You clutched your side bag close, knowing there's always loose hands everywhere here. You spotted the grocery store not too far and made your way to cross the street. Like an action movie scene, a limo pulled over, cutting you off, the door opened, and a pair of hands pulled you inside with the limo rolling away. 

"What the fuck?" You struggled to get away from the four arms hugging you close. 

"That's what I said last time we saw each other, baby girl," a sultry voice purred in your ear, and it made your heart drop to your stomach, leaving a cold feeling all around. 

"I'm back, Dear!" Alastor's voice boomed through the room, the crickets in the swamp stopping in their songs to let him speak. "I know you have a selective sweet tooth, you beautiful Creature, so I was passing by and got you some sweets. You can have them over coffee, I do love to lick the white powder from your lips." His eyes turned half-lidded as he reminiscences how adorable you look with the tip of your nose covered in white powder sugar. Your lips looked enchanting, covered in white powder. It was sweet, but with the coffee's bitterness, it made it all the better for his taste. Jazz music played suddenly as he placed everything on a small table under the weeping willow. He sat down, fingers rolling against the table as he waited for you to come out and greet him, but you didn't. 

His head was tilted to the side, but he gave you some more time thinking you were in the adjoined restroom or perhaps tending to the swamp's critters. 

Then (p/n) came rushing to him, whining and rubbing themselves against his leg. Alastor arched a brow, his smile wide and toothy. "(P/N)! Now, how are you, my tiny fellow. Where's my little darling at?" 

__________________________________________

Now you were really in trouble.

Valentino maneuvered you to straddle his thighs, trying to avoid being punched or slapped by your frantic form. You squirmed and tried to get away, but whenever one of your hands slipped out of his hold, another one would come to grab you again. 

"How lovely to see you again, doll. After that stunt you pulled last time, I think you owe me some, hm?~"

"Like hell I do," you spat at him, making him cringe in disgust, his brows furrowing in slight angry annoyance. He gathered your wrists in one hand while wiping off the saliva.

"Now, now settle down, sweetheart" he punched you, your head snapped back, but you shook it off a little dazed. Taking the opportunity, a pair of arms snared your wrists and forearms while the other held you closer to him, pushing you face-first into the fluff of his coat, lying on his chest. "I like them feisty, but daddy's getting a lil' impatient, hon" He hummed near your cheek, pressing a kiss. 

You could feel a little bit of blood trickling down your nose, nothing major, yet it made you settle down for the time being. 

"A lil' birdie told me you and the radio demon were making music on the sheets." Valentino continued to nuzzle you. 

"Pfft more like static," another voice spoke up laughing harshly. Vox. He was sitting beside the both of you on another seat to the side of the limo. 

That made you laugh, "Are you jealous he has someone, and you don't?" you teased with a smirk, hearing the chuckle in Valentino's chest. 

"Sweetie, I can have anyone I want every night. What makes you think I'll be jealous of that pompous circus freak?" Valentino's hands started petting your head as if you were a lap dog, and you were getting annoyed, trying to squirm your hands out of his grip. 

"I bet it's all for money, and in the morning, you're just all alone again, sho sawd," you teased, your tone like you were talking to a baby. That made the pimp laugh, and Vox scoffed in annoyance, you heard ice clinking against the glass and presume he just gulped down his drink.

"Why would I bother with-" Vox started but was cut off by Valentino. 

"Vox, hon, she's leading you on" that made the tv screen grumble underneath his breath. Then his eyes caught the glint of your bracelet, and they widened in vicious delight.

"Huh, well I'll be damned. That looks like a nice fucking problem you got there, dollface." Valentino's brow arched in question.

"Huh?"

"Get a load of this bullshit, Val," Vox said, grabbing your wrist out of Valentino's grasp and showing him the bracelet. "She's possessed, aren't you, babydoll?" He grinning insanely and pulling you away from Valentino's chest. The position making you nervous since half of you is leaning back on nothing but air. 

Vox suddenly pulled you out of Valentino's lap, and you stumbled really close to his face. The blue light of his tv screen shinning over your alarmed features. 

"I bet whatever is inside you is strong, and if that little show you did is of any indication, I would say its a succubus all snug as a bug inside this tight little thing." 

His hands roamed your body, making you flinch, your face distorted into disgust as he pulled you completely onto his lap. Your hand rose to punch his screen, but he avoided the punch and grabbed you tightly. 

Valentino was grinning, enjoying the display. It seems wherever you went, there was always a nice show. 

"Now babydoll, be a good doll and give us a private show, would ya pretty please?" Vox held your wrist with the bracelet and crushed it while you were still wearing it. You gasped at the pain, but your chest clenched in panic as you felt yourself drift away, replaced by a more sultry version. 

"Nononono-" 

Vox grabbed your forearms as you squirm in his lap, attempting to get back and away from him. He grinned and let you go suddenly, only for you to fall into Valentino's arms, all four of them. He nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck and licked a line all the way to your ear, where he pressed a kiss and bit hard. You moaned not able to control it, your eyes changing color, and your body heating up quick. The succubus was out. Valentino sensed it as you rolled your hips back into his, making him bite his lip and eyes half-lidded lustfully. 

"Mmm, now that's more like it, baby." he started kissing the spot between your shoulder and neck, sucking on it and leaving the skin tender and red. This made you whine, arms coming up to touch him with a mighty need. But he stopped you, grabbing them and twisting them behind your back. "No-uh, Sweetie, no touching yet. Let daddy taste you first", he licked your cheek, making your eyes close and gasp. 

Tears started falling, but you didn't notice or didn't care, your brows furrowed once in a while, giving you a concerned look. Vox moved in front of you, smirking smugly and wiping the tears away. 

"She's fighting it, Val." Valentino chuckled against the wet spot on your neck, the breaths giving you goosebumps all over. He was far too gone, savoring the fact that he had you on his lap, squirming in delight. "Mmm, you're making me hot and bothered all over, baby."

Vox lunged at you, hugging your waist below Valentino's grip. He kneeled in between your legs spreading them to better accommodate him. One of his hands roamed over your ribs, getting dangerously close to your chest. More tears came down, and they swore you jerked really hard in their grasp. 

"Don't you worry, doll, We'll make you feel good" You whimpered at the feeling of his hands squeezing you, and his cold lips kissing your thighs. 

"Just you wait until we get to the studio." He chuckled his tone lowered darkly and filled with lust. "You'll be begging us for more" His second pair of hands disappeared from their hold around your waist. "But in the meantime…" He clasped a golden collar around your neck. "That'll help keep you and the Radio freak far away from here" his hands squeezed your thighs, making you squeal. He kept them there, drawing patterns all over them, avoiding Vox bites. 

"And this time, you'll sing in more ways than one, sugar." 

That said, Valentino kissed you intensely. He groaned into your lips, pleased how you reciprocated the affection, and opened up for him to slip his tongue along with the two pills that rolled under your tongue. In a matter of minutes, they made the world lively. 

Angel was kind of stressed when Alastor poofed into the lobby, saying you weren’t in the hotel. At first, he thought nothing of it, broads come and go as they please, and he couldn’t give two shits about their business. But you, you were different. Ever since you kinda saved him from his pimp, he’s had this stone pressing down on his chest and hates every second of it. He knows he feels guilty and responsible for what happened, no one had to do what they did, less for someone like him. It did feel nice to have someone cared for him that way. But he would never admit it. Life has been a constant and cruel game for him, and it was hard to say or do nice things without being sarcastic about it. Yet this time, he had a bad feeling. You went out to get some coffee, saying there was none in the pantry. He knew he should’ve offered to come with, but the risk was too high after everything that happened last time. Two weeks have passed, and even so, it was too much. So he shut his mouth and looked at his hellstagram, double-tapping anything without actually seeing it. Out of sight, out of mind as they say.

Except that’s not what’s happening. He and Charlie had told you to be careful, but when the door closed, Angel felt his stomach sink. He’s felt this before whenever something bad was about to happen in the business, or the batch he got had gone bad, but he rolled it anyway. He lived to regret a lot of things. He was used to it and hardened by it. But you looked so naive and innocent, he always said your misplaced kindness would kill you, and now Alastor is sitting at the bar talking with Charlie. He’s smiling and nodding like everything the blonde says is the most exciting thing. Still, Angel can see the worry and anxiety in his eyes because that’s exactly how he looks like too. 

It's not that Alastor doesn't care about you or protects you like crazy, it's more about how often he forgets how independent you can be. You managed to convince him to lessen the house arrest to two weeks, and now you had run off on a grocery run that's making his gears turn in anxiety. He didn't want to hoard you, but he also didn't want to expose you. You had sat him down a couple of times to let him know when he's too overprotective. You always reassured him everything was Jake, and he loved you even more for quelling the ever-rising anxiety. You let him do as he pleased even if your morals made you feel weird about it. He personally loves to see you squirm when he hugged you covered in blood, the red did suit your color skin. But he still respected your privacy and the liberty he yields when his shadows aren't watching you. That's why he was nervous, and if this was a test of endurance, you were stretching it too much for comfort. He would request lots of kisses and more house arrest hours after this. 

"Alright, alright enough! can't stand it. Where's the broad? That motherfucking Coffee shoulda been here fucking ages ago." He whined. 

"Angel, how many times do I have to remind you that's not how one calls the ladies?" Alastor huffed from the bar, his smile stiff but never changing. 

"Can it Smiles. Aren't cha worried? The toot's been gone for a long fucking while now, and she hasn't even texted me bout snacks. Something ain't right, and ya know it." Angel made exaggerated gestures with every word that came out until his hands settled on his hips. The second pair crossed across his stomach below his fluffy chest. He ended up in front of Alastor at the bar. He was a bit distressed but hid it behind a mask of annoyance. 

Alastor's eyes crinkled, annoyed as he eyed Angel bent and exasperated. 

"You're right, the little darling hasn't come back yet, perhaps there's a long line at the store."

"Come on, Smiles you and me, we both know that's not true" Angel's voice turned lower and lower as he spoke like it was a thing only the two of them understood. 

Alastor's eyes turned into slits, and his smile transitioned into an annoyed grin. 

"I'll have you know that my friends are looking out for her at the moment. She'll be here soon" Alastor turned to the bar once more, he didn't need the spider's useless remarks to rile him up even more. 

"You can't feel her, can ya? Hm?" Angel prodded at Alastor, now both of his arms were crossed, and he looked angry. 

"Guys!" Charlie rushed in between the two of them as soon as Alastor bad turned towards Angel, his neck cracking with an awful sound "Come on, I'm sure (Y/N) would be fine, she's just caught up on something." 

"I'll tell ya where's she's caught up."

"Don't say it" Alastor almost sang his voice and demeanor dark and strained. 

"She's in his arms, and if ya don't hurry now. Maybe she won't come back at all!" that was the tipping point, the drop that made the cup overflow. 

The spider has sauntered closer to Alastor, ignoring Charlie as she tried to keep the peace. He bent over the demon, lowering himself to be eye to eye. Hands sassily on his hips and an all-knowing smirk that drove Alastor to grab Angel's shoulders. Angel was confused, looking the hands gripping him. Then Alastor's voice boomed with laughter. Everyone in the lobby stiffened, Husk took his bottle and went under the bar counter. Charlie moved slowly behind the duo, and Vaggie was ready to take her spear out if anything got out of hand. Nifty was just smiling, her sister in hand, and prepared to clean the mess. 

Angel smiled nervously, looking at Alastor, who couldn't stop laughing. He tried to slowly move away, but the hands on his shoulders clamped down harder, making his nails dig into his skin and through this blazer. Angels full attention we on Alastor, he wasn't scared. He knew well that when it came to overlords and higher-ups, they love to intimidate lesser sinners. Alastor wiped an invisible tear from the corner of his eye. When both eyes opened, the pupils were radio dials turning jerkily to the right. The surroundings were filled with a dark burgundy mist that had symbols cracking to life. Alastor started talking his voice distorted by static and accompanied by echoes of distant screams and unearthly shrieks. Angel looked into his eyes, feeling a bit of the tactic working on him, but not showing it. Only the widening of his eyes. 

"My dear little darling would never do such a thing." He chuckled darkly, and tone lowered and octave "that is only reserved for whores like you. So the next time I hear you talking about my lovely lady in that manner. I would make what your father did to you look like child's play, Anthony". 

As soon as the whole thing was conjured up, it left, and everything was back to normal. Nifty sighed disappointedly. 

"So, what do ya have in mind?" Angel grinned at Alastor, who was dusting his hair and fixing his red striped coat. 

"Why it seems the darling got lost somewhere along the way. It seems we're going to pay your boss a little visit!" He turned, your little friend shooting out of the shadows to join him, and Angel looked at the group shrugging then followed him "And my dear better not be there for his own sake", Alastor said through a toothy smile and clenched teeth. 

He hummed a tune filled with static as Angel and (p/n) closely followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon that whenever Alastor feels a very strong emotion the microphone starts playing something that relates and since it has a 30 miles radius, it plays everywhere. 
> 
> Heed the warnings, folks.
> 
> The songs in the fic are:  
> Feeling Good by Sofi Tukker  
> It's Your Voodoo Working by Charles Sheffield   
> I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire by The Ink Spots

You woke up with a massive headache. So much so that you turned over to the floor, fell down from the bed and puked. You coughed, and with each coughing fit came a headache. You felt a bit sore like you had exercised for hours, and maybe you did but can't really recall anything. 

"Al? Al, I'm not feeling sho gooshd" you slurred, your body slightly rocking itself without you noticing. 

"Oh babycakes, why do you have to wake up so soon?" A voice whines behind you. 

A cold feeling settles over you as if you were at the dropping point of the rollercoaster. That was not Alastor. Come to think of it, the room's color scheme is not Alastor's. Your eyes widened as much as they could, being swollen and whatnot, and you took a knee to stand up. You tried to push yourself off the floor but only managed to take a step away from the puke puddle and crash forward with a groan. At least there was a door in sight. 

There was a chuckle behind you that turned into a laugher.  
"Is funny to meet someone who's not used to it?~" light steps were coming from behind you, and you tried to move once more motivated by the laughter.

Valentino picked you up by the back of your neck like a mother cat would a misbehaving kitten and walked towards the bed, dropping you on it. You seemed to melt into the sheets, your body still whacked to do anything else. 

"Hmm? Maybe I gave you a bit much for the first time, sweetums?" his arms were on his hips, and the second pair were crossed over his chest, supporting the other as his fingers stroked his chin. "Gonna hafta start lower if I wanna get the customers flowin." 

You whimpered a bit, catching his attention once more. He smiles crookedly, his golden tooth gleaming under the dim magenta lights. 

"I'm excited to see you working, baby girl. I can almost feel the money in my hands".

"W-What did you d-do?" You whimpered, your tone wavering and trembling. 

He only chuckled and smiled. "Why Voxy and I tried all the new toys" he lowered to your level hands still on his hips. Still, one free hand gripped your chins, fingers digging into your cheeks and making you focus on him. You glared at him as much as you could, and it only motivated him even more "and let.me.teeeell you, it was the most fun I've had ever since ma Angel Cakes fell from above". 

The door opened behind you two. 

"Val, we got a teenie itty bitty issue." 

"He's here," you struggled to say, a bit of excitement lacing your tone. 

"Ugh. You ruined it, Voxy." He harshly pushed your face back, making you stumbled into the sheets and dressing in his coat "Let me guess the strawberry pin-striped popsicle is here." He scoffed and then looked at you over his shoulder, the sight of you crawling to sit up, making him grin "Lets put on a show, shall we?" He put on his hat and went to the door. 

Vox entered the room, looking at you with a grin. Your gaze hardened, and you flared at him, crawling back a bit, and he sat down at the edge of the bed, hands reaching to grab your ankle and stop you. Valentino was calling someone, but you weren't paying attention. Your eyes were fixed on the tv screen, looking at you rather lascivious. 

"Hey Val, can't we have some more fun before the big show." You looked up at Valentino, who came to sit beside Vox, putting some fishnet stockings over his legs. 

He chuckled, his heart-shaped glasses already covering his eyes. He looked at you over them, smirking. Vox pulled you closer to the two of them, and Valentino grabbed your cheeks once more. 

"We can have all the fun we want after the show, isn't that right, sweetie?" Behind him, two girls entered the room. 

"Girls, get her ready, make sure she looks her best, we can't disappoint the guests." 

With that said, he kissed you, his finger tapping against the golden choker, almost mocking you as you (e/c) eyes bleed to a different color. 

The other was out, already smiling and flirting with the girls approaching you.

"Play nice, 'Kay babies?" He and Vox got up and left you, the door closing behind them, sealing your fate. 

__________________________________________

Alastor, Angel, and (p/n) were standing across the street from the club. There was a big banner saying 'Special guest show tonight' and without a doubt that pulled in everyone that could get inside. Alastor's eyes turned half-lidded, glaring intensely at the banner. His smile widened outside of the norm, and a red X faintly glowed in between his eyes. 

"So we goin in, or are ya gonna glare at the banner?" Angel was leaning against his nail bat, looking at his nails. 

"We," Alastor signaled your little friend and himself "are going inside."

"While you "He pointed to Angel "are staying right here, can't have your boss seeing you and causing another ruckus, we don't want a repeat of last time, do we?"

Angel looked to the side and hugged his arm close. "That's what I thought now, come along (P/n)" 

Alastor walked towards the entrance. Husk appeared out of nowhere bottle in hand and looking out of sorts.

"The fuck's this" he grumbled alarmed and then saw Alastor. He huffed, walking behind him into the club, the banner above burning slowly and disintegrating as he passed inside. This time the bouncers let them inside without so much a look. 

Angel crossed his arms, pouting like a child "Fucking bullshit, they never lemme have any fun" Then he saw some guys passing by and grinned. He fluffed his fluff and ran his hand through his hair. "Hey there sexy, wanna have a go?~"

"Go fuck yourself, slut” 

"Mmmmm kinky, are ya gonna pay me to, baby?~" 

Angel knew he was hiding the worry behind the flirting, but he did want to have some fun. He looks to the side of the club. There was an alley where goes to escape the suffocating feeling of the place. He smiled and made his way to the door, going inside into the hallway. He looked to the dressing rooms and was listening for your voice, even though he knew most likely where you were. It was confirmed when he saw (P/N) in front of said door. Angel slammed open the door to Valentino's favorite place, and there you were a giggling mess on the lap of one of the girls. One of them was holding your waist and rubbing circles over your ribs, while the other was putting some makeup on you. They had dressed you in a black set and the same lace bodysuit he saw on you in the video someone posted, a diadem with ears and all. You all looked to the door and saw him, one set of arms crossed, the other sexily holding the door frame and grinning triumphantly. 

"Hiyah, smoochkums, are ya having fun?" 

The music wasn't blaring as intense inside the club as before. It almost made the place look civilized if it weren't for the debauchery and licentiousness happening in every corner. Husk looked around, his expression never changing from the annoyed and bored look he wore. He made his way to a corner know if all hell broke loose, he had to rush in. Alastor's eyes glinted as he saw Vox, Velvet, and Valentino sitting in one of the front row tables. Their spot looked different like it was specially made for them; no one else was allowed there unless they were called. He adjusted his monocle, giving a dark chuckle laced with static. His microphone appeared in his hand. He placed both hands behind him, shoes clicking against the floor echoing over the music like some bad omen, as he walked towards the trio. 

"Good evening, gentlemen, lady. Hope you're having a swell time!"

"Alastor, didn't pin ya for this kind of place, looking for a good time, something in particular?˜" Valentino teased, making Vox grin and chuckled. Simultaneously, Velvet gave the deer her best psychotic smile, trying to take a picture of him, but her phone glitched and malfunctioned unexpectedly. 

"Oh, Vox, how is the business going for you. I heard your infernal devices malfunctioned the other day. Caused a lot of discomfort and disappointment, hm?" Vox scoffed sipping from his glass.

"How's your love life going, or is that filled with static too?" 

Static started to grow over everyone's skin as the two overlords look into each other's eyes. One was smiling with a red X faintly glowing between his eyes and the other scowling, his screen getting brighter and eyes redder, electricity coming from his antenna. 

"Boys, boys the show's bout to start~" Valentino intervened. "Why don't you stick 'round Alastor, I bet you're gonna love it."

The lights turned off, and the catwalk lit up with a magenta that lighted the way towards the main stage. Music started slowly, and the curtains opened. There was a silhouette with glowing eyes. As the ambient lights turned on with different shades of lilac and magenta colors, your form was illuminated. 

"Let me be too much. Let me be more than enough. Put me in your pocket, just water me with love. I'll stay if you don't lock it, just butter m-" The song hadn't even finished the first verse when there was a microphone screech that made everyone wince. 

There was a record scratch, the song changed entirely, and you had stopped. As soon as the music started, you smiled mischievously and started swaying your hips to the beat.

"I fell in love with your body and soul. My hands feel sticky, and my head's ice cold. My shiver tastes sour, and my salt tastes sweet. I wanna lay down, but I just can't sleep." 

You twirled on the pole, using the momentum to throw yourself, sliding across the catwalk and landing right in front of the three V's gang. Valentino was all smiles, eating you with his eyes over his heart-shaped glasses. Vox side glance Alastor to see him with wide eyes and a perplexed smile. Vox looked at you once more, your hands were sliding down your chest while you were biting your lip. Suddenly his screen went to static. Behind him, Alastor's brows were furrowed in rage, the same red X glowing between his eyes again. 

"It's your voodoo working. It's your voodoo working."

You crawled closer towards Valentino, and he leaned forwards, always caught in your sultry spell. 

"Round and round same old thing. Heartache, misery, trouble, and pain." 

"This one's for Angel," you whisper seductively. His face contorted into confusion as you punched him square in the beginning, making him turn it to the side. 

Vox returned from the static glaring at Alastor, but he looked back at you, and mouth hung open. He got up towards you, but you went backward, kicking your heel above you, striking a sexy pose, and hitting his screen, cracking it in the process. Valentino grabbed his jaw, scowling at you with the intention of catching you. Still, you got up and, in the process, very natural looking kicked his face making him sit back into his booth with a grunt. "That one's for me." 

You danced away from the front of the catwalk, and as you did, Velvet stood to get you, but Alastor put his microphone in front of her feet, tripping her over Vox. 

"Oops" 

His arms returned behind him, smile wide as ever. He snapped his fingers, and everything went dark except for his radio dials and his yellow smile flowing as if hanging in the air. The display slowly dissipated, and when it was completely gone, the lights turned back on. Yet, you weren't on the stage anymore, and Alastor was nowhere to be seen. 

Alastor, Husk, (P/N), and you were outside the club, his hands around your waist as you hugged his side, hiding your face. He snapped his fingers and your lewd outfit change to something more like you with the bracelet on your wrist. 

"Took ya long enough" Angel blew his hair away from his face, he was leaning against a pole, arms crossed and smoking. 

"That was one hell of a show, Darling. What do you say we get home" He snapped his fingers again, and the four of you were back at the hotel.

After Charlie and Vaggie went full-on protective mothers on you, they left you when you promised to be extra careful. Alastor chuckled and escorted you to your room, he knew you were second away from crying your eyes. 

"Here we are, dear. Do you want me to come inside with you?" 

"Yes, please," your voice cracked, and you smiled gently at him, but he knew better. 

Alastor opened the door and guided you inside to sit on the bed, (P/n) came to sit on your lap, purring for your comfort. Alastor then opened the bathroom door leaving it open so you could still see him. His smile was close lip and gentle as he turned on the water and started to fill the tub with warm water. He took off his coat, folding it and placing it away, he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. Tears started running down your face, and you couldn't stop them, you didn't even realize you were crying until Alastor turned and his features softened. 

"Come on, dear, the water's nice and warm."

He kneeled in front of you, wiping the tears away, and gathering your hands in his to guide you to the tub. He gave you some privacy as you stripped staying in your bra and underwear. All the while, tears kept running down and dropping into the warm water. At the sound of water sloshing, Alastor turned and kneeled by the tub. He did his best to ignore the marks over your neck and chest as he guided the sponge over your shoulders. He started talking and rambling off about everything he could to fill the silence until his hand caressed your cheek. You broke into sobs leaning against his touch.

"I'm so so sorry darling" you shook your head gently as he nodded his, voice cracking as he spoke with less static "I-I'll do better in the future if you'll still have me by then." 

You opened your tearful eyes and nodded to him, hugging him and almost bringing him into the water. He grabbed you with equal desperation and held you tight. 

After you bathe, he suggested you came down to the lobby to distract yourself if you wanted. So got dressed in oversized clothes, your hair wasn't even brushed, but you followed him with a runny red nose and swollen eyes. He thought you looked adorable with all your flaws. Behind the two of you as always was (P/N). 

As soon as your head touched the sofa, you fell asleep, with your friend curled over you protectively. Alastor was sitting at the bar drinking some Courvoisier getting everything out of his mind, by annoying Husk and rambling off. 

Then Angel joined the conversation, everything was going well until it wasn't. 

"You hafta be kidding me, you're telling me you have a fucking succubus as a girlfriend, and ya don't do anything with her." 

"What we do behind closed doors is none of your concern. She-"

"She has urges! No wonder it was so fucking easy to bring her out", Angel interrupted, making Alastor grunt in distaste. He ignored the boiling anger rising in his chest and the urge to choke Angel to death. 

Alston looked at you, sleeping calmly on the lobby couch. He knows you have urges just like anyone, but you had always respected his desires when it came to sex, he wasn't on board with it, but he couldn't deny the flame you sparked in him. You were a little vixen in your own way, but he never wanted your relationship to be based on carnalities like most were down here. He knew you were happy and that was all that mattered, but now he doubted if that was enough for your other half.

"What she needs is-"

"Now you hold that nasty thought. Whatever deeds happen between my Darling and I are no one's business, you little annoying ugh… " Then the two burst into laughter, easing the thick tension that hung int he air. 

The next morning, you opened your eyes to Alastor's room ceiling. You turned, and there he was intensely reading with a cup of coffee on his other hand. The picture made you smile at him, and he noticed your eyes on him. 

"Darling, you're up, good! I brought some breakfast to the bed, I thought we could share some delights in this fresh rose dew morning" You sat up chuckling as you petted (P/N) who purred/chirped in delight. Alastor snapped his fingers and a bed- tray appeared over your thighs, with served breakfast." 

"Don't look now, but I put a delightful comforting charm in the coffee. It should taste like lavender" you smiled, feeling somewhat overwhelmed after what had happened. You needed it, so that was the first thing you tried, letting out a hum of appreciation for the taste. Alastor's hand caressed your cheek as you put the cup down on the saucer with a quiet clink. You leaned into his touch eyes closed, your lips almost curling into a frown but then changed into a calm smile. "Dear, there's something I would like to talk with you." You hummed in response, eyes opening. "I know you go out of your way to make me happy, and I couldn't be more joyful, but are you happy here…with me?" he looked to the side, avoiding eye contact and holding your hands. 

"Al, you worry too much, if I wasn't happy I would have said so and I tend to be very vocal about those things. I knew what I was getting myself into when I took your hand." Your hand caressed his cheek, and he leaned into the touch, grabbing it and placing a kiss into your palm "I'm no wistful fool, I'm down here for a reason as pathetic as it may be. But I'm happy that after whatever happened, you're here." 

Your hand ran through his red locks, and he stiffened a bit but relaxed with closed eyes as you massaged the spot. 

"I know you let that mind of yours run faster than you could ever catch it, I know you worry, and things did get pretty bad back there. I'm pretty sure it's gonna take a while for me to get a grip. But as long as you are comfortable in the relationship, we don't have to do anything that others do" his eyes opened as if you had caught him in the act. 

"Did you heard our little quarrel downstairs?" He said a bit embarrassed, he truly loved you to let his walls down in front of you. 

"I know you think about it often, and I know you think I'm not satisfied with just your hugs and kisses."

"I wouldn't mind exploring other…" he cleared his throat "Experiences if you so desired"

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to, and frankly I'm alright" He kissed the inside of your wrist and got up to kiss the top of your head. 

"You're heaven sent, you loving creature." He hugged you close. "I would give you the nine circles if you ever asked"

"You adorable dork, I don't want the scapes, I want books and coffee and to cuddle with you on rainy days" he chuckled and sat back down but not without giving your nose a gentle tap.

"Now, finish your breakfast. Later, we could go for a stroll in the forest. The poisonous flowers and vines are lovely this time of year" he sat back down, pulling his own cup and saucer and a book, Deep in his mind he was already thinking of how to broadcast his revenge on the three V’s. He could already taste the blood and the though made him smile even more.

The nearby radio turned on, and The Ink Spots were singing a gentle song.

"I don't want to set the world on fire. I just want to start a flame in your heart" You hummed along with the song, putting some butter on your toasts, and sneaking some bacon to your friend.


End file.
